Not Dead Yet
by NERC
Summary: What if someone else had gone to the cave with Regulas and Kreacher. And what if inferi weren't exactly dead?


**AN: Written for round eight of the quidditch league competition. Prompts are Inferi and fluff.**

* * *

**Regulas**

Mellie and I were sitting on the bottom of the lake again. Breathing as so the water or air. For all intents and purposes we were dead. Our life had been trained from our bodies. But we weren't dead. Not yet. We were inferi. A variation of the killing curse made us this way. In a way the curse that made people into inferi was all three of the unforgivable's. It essentially killed you. But it took control of your body like the imperius curse. And if you tried to fight it, it felt as though the cruciatus curse been cast. When the people who control us decided to take control there was nothing we could do. But when they let us be we could talk to each other. We can never leave our so called death site. But we still lived. Until the person who cursed us and now controlled us died, we lived. I thought about my other friend who I brought with me. Who I had obliviated. He thought just the two of us came down here. No one would know about Mellie. As for the locket, he had hopefully destroyed it.

"Reg?" Mellie's voice startled me out of my musings.

"Just thinking." I say.

"Ah." She says.

She doesn't need to inquire about the subject, she knows.

"Well don't."

She leans forward and kisses me fill on the lips. I kissed her back eagerly. She pulls back smiling then flicks my nose. I growl.

"Oh you're getting it." I say leaping to my feet, chasing her around.  
When I catch up I tackle her to the ground.

"Reg!" She screams as I start tickling her sides.

"What are the magic words?" I tease.

"Please?" She gasped out in between breaths.

I grinned. "Nope."

"Reggie!" She squealed. "You're the most amazing person ever!"

I ceased my asult.

She glared up at me, still gasping to regain her breath.

"Honestly Regulas, was that really necessary?"

I laughed. "Nope."

She punched my shoulder. Hard.

"Owwww." I said pouting. "No need to get violent Mellie."

She laughed at me. And a minute later, I did too. I brought her into my arms and just kept her there.

"I love you Mellie." I whispered into her ear.

**Mellie**

I shivered as Reggie's breath tickled my ear.

"I love you too." I muttered into his shoulder.

I felt bad for my Reggie. He didn't deserve this. But at the same time I felt happy that he's here with me. And guilty that I am happy. My sweet Reggie I adore him, I really do. He's made some wrong choices, but haven't we all? And he tried to make up for it. He tried to be a better person than he had been. He's had a hard life. His parents raised him to be their perfect son. But he wasn't perfect. But at the same time he was too much like them to earn his older brother's acceptance. The brother he looked up to. I sighed. My Reggie didn't deserve that. He deserved love. Happiness.

"Mellie?" He asked.

"Just thinking." I say

"Well no more." He picks me up and spins me around.

I squeal. He laughs and throws me into the air like water.

"Sing for me?" He asks adopting a puppy like feature on his face.

I laugh. "Sure."

_"Once I rose above the noise and confusion_  
_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_  
_I was soaring ever higher_  
_But I flew too high_  
_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_  
_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_  
_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming_  
_I can hear them say_  
_Carry on my wayward son_  
_There'll be peace when you are done_  
_Lay your weary head to rest_  
_Don't you cry no more" _

**Regulas.**

I smiled as she sang her favorite verse of my favorite song.

"You're amazing." I told her once she'd finished.

She blushed. "Thanks."

I smirked, it was good knowing I could still make her blush. I had decided to have a little bit of fun.

"So," I said. "I thought you said I could no longer make you blush."

She blushes more. "Y-You can't." She stammers.

"Oh really?" I say, smiling mischievously.

She looked nervous. "Really." She said evenly. Though with minimal levels of confidence.

"Well my darling Mellie, I think I need to prove you wrong." I told her.

Her eyes sparkled with nerves and excitement. "And how do you plan to do that?" She questioned.

I smirked. "You'll have to wait and see. Close your eyes."

She did.

"Good." I picked her up and put her on my lap. "You can open them now." I murmured into her ear.

She shivered.

"Come on love, just admit that I can make you blush."

She shook her head defiantly, her cheeks now free of her previous blush.

"But Melanie sweetheart, you are the most adorably attractive person ever." A light pink tinge return to her cheeks. "You're just a sweet little pumpkin aren't you?"

"Not a pumpkin." Her blush was back full force.

"You're right." I spun her around so she could see my face. "Right now you look like a tomato."

She growled.

"So? My voice took a sing song-y note. "Did I prove you wrong?"

Her shoulders sagged and she nodded. "Yes." She sighed. "I suppose you did."

"Did what?" I teased.

"You made me blush." She muttered.

"Now, my turn."

Oh crap. I laughed nervously. "Now, now Mellie. It was just a bit of fun right?"

She smiled. "Of course it was."

I relaxed a bit.

"But it was your fun. Now I want to have mine."

"And what would that be love?" I asked, trying to sound more confident than I felt.

"Regulus, Regulus. What earth makes you think I'd tell you?"

"I-um."

"Exactly."

She flicked her wrist and -in a brilliant display of wandless magic, - the seaweed tied me in place.

"Now if I remember correctly, you are extremely ticklish."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. And for those that got a bit confused, they are inferi, but I changed what the spell dose. So instead of controlling corpes, the people are still alive they just appear to be dead. And since they are still alive they've got to have conversations and friends right?**


End file.
